As Experiências de Virginia Weasley
by Srta. Malfoy Weasley
Summary: Ela tem que escolher entre dois amores, que são rivais na vida e agora no amor..


-1º Reunião e confusões  
  
- Anda Gina, ou nos vamos nos atrasar-gritava Molly, mãe de Gina, ao pé da escada. - Já to indo-disse ela saindo apressada do banho-Que saco! Mais uma dessa reunião do ministério e eu juro que vou cometer suicídio-Gina possuía um corpo invejável, belas pernas, barriga lisinha, seios firmes e fartos. Ela abriu seu antigo armário e pegou um vestido preto de alcinhas bem delicadas, o que a deixava mais bela. Fez um feitiço pra secar seus cabelos, que na mesma hora formaram grandes cachos. Se maquiou e saiu de seu quarto, sem antes dar uma olhada no espelho. - Pensamos que você tinha morrido no banho-disse Fred. - Muito engraçado da sua parte...- disse ela com um leve sorriso. - Já que estamos todos aqui, vamos aparatar lá no ministério e nada de Gemialidades Weasley lá, estão me ouvindo?- disse Molly apontando para os gêmeos. - Tudo bem, mãe. Será que você não confia em nós.- disse Fred com um ar falso de ofendido. A Sra. Weasley nem deu atenção e num piscar de olhos eles estavam no salão do Ministério, rodeados por políticos e pessoas falsas. - Olá!- era ele, Gina estremeceu só de ouvir sua voz-Como vão vocês? - Oi Harry!-cumprimentou Rony-Como você esta cara? Soube do seu problema com a Chang. - É...- disse ele meio triste-mais sabe que o divórcio até veio em boa hora, eu já não a amava, não queria que ela sofresse por minha causa...- como de costume ele não havia notado Gina. - Olá Gina...Nossa você mudou muito.- disse Harry olhando Gina de cima a baixo. - Oi Harry.-respondeu Gina- Como você está?- disse sorrindo. - Muito bem...- ela percebeu que ele a comia com os olhos. - Se me derem licença, eu vou buscar alguma coisa pra beber.-e assim ela saiu, deixando um Harry boquiaberto. - Rony...A Gina ta muito bonita...Como não havia reparado nela...-disse ele olhando pra Gina. - Pode esquecer Harry, nela ninguém bota a mão...Nem mesmo você-disse ele brincando com Harry, que retribuiu sorrindo. - Ta com ciúmes da sua irmã, Rony?- disse Harry-Você sabe que eu iria fazer ela muito feliz...- eles riram juntos e continuaram a conversar. Enquanto isso, Gina se servia de um pouco de ponche, mais seus pensamentos estavam em outro lugar. Ela olhava para as pessoas em sua volta e teve uma tremenda vontade de rir. - Patéticos...-sussurrou pra si mesma. - Ora, ora, ora...O que temos aqui.-uma voz gélida a tirou de seus pensamentos. -Weasley! Quanto tempo!- ela se virou e deu de cara com a pessoa que mais desprezava em toda a antiga Hogwarts: Draco Malfoy. - Malfoy?- ele estava lindo, alto, magro, com o corpo bem trabalhado e os cabelos loiros até o ombro. - O próprio- disse ele a fitando, o que lhe proporcionou uma certa excitação- Quem diria que um dia, uma Weasley teria dinheiro pra comprar roupas de primeira mão...E ainda ficar bonita. - Pelo jeito eu fui a única a mudar não é Malfoy?- disse Gina num tom sarcástico- Mas você continua com esse jeito arrogante e materialista de quando estudava em Hogwarts.- e saiu, mas ele a segurou e virou pra si. - Não me deixe falando sozinho,Weasley. Não é educado- disse ele entre os dentes. Ela sabia que ele detestava ser desprezado, ainda mais por uma mulher. - Me solte, Malfoy!- e Gina puxou seu braço- Eu não te deixei falando sozinho...Há muitas pessoas aqui que você pode atazanar ao invés de mim!- E ela saiu andando calmamente. Ela foi andando em direção onde Rony se encontrava, quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Quando ela virou, se deparou com um par de olhos verdes a encarando. - Vamos dançar?- Harry a puxou pela mão. Quando já estavam dançando, ele puxou a sua cintura, fazendo a distância entre eles ficar menor. Enquanto isso o dono dos olhos azuis acinzentados observava tudo a uma certa distância. Draco odiava ver aquela cena, sempre Potter levava a melhor, sempre o vencendo de algum modo. Gina ao perceber esses certos olhares deu uma volta 180º ficando de frente para Draco, e viu que no olhar dele havia uma chama diferente, talvez ciúmes. - Você está linda, Gina...-sussurrou Harry no ouvido de Gina. - Obrigada, Harry.-e encostou a cabeça no ombro dele. - Não sei como não notei que você era a mulher mais bonita de Hogwarts. - Eu sei por quê!- ele a olhou assustado e levantou uma sombracelha.- É obvio, Harry. Você só tinha olhos para a Chang.-disse ela calmamente. - É mais eu já a esqueci-disse ele encarando os olhos castanhos - E gostaria de recomeçar minha vida- e colou sua testa na dela de modo provocativo. - Só que Harry...Eu já te esqueci...E gostaria de continuar assim-ele ia se aproximando do rosto dela perigosamente. O moreno começou a roçar os lábios nos dela, provocando sensações que Gina desconhecia há muito tempo. - Sabe onde eu gostaria de te levar? - Não...Faço a mínima...Idéia...- estavam quase se beijando, quando uma mão bate no ombro de Harry: era Draco. - Será que posso dançar com ela, Potter?- perguntou o loiro, que mal esperou a resposta e tirou Gina para dançar. Harry se aproximou e sussurrou no ouvido dela: - Mais tarde, me encontre no meu escritório. - Ela confirmou com um aceno e se voltou para Draco. - Sabia que é falta de educação deixar seu par para falar com outro? - O único sem educação aqui é você – e se virou pra encará-lo. Por um segundo ela havia se perdido naqueles olhos cinzas, que trazia em si uma grande tristeza que se alojava no coração de Draco. - O que você tem feito nesses últimos anos?- disse ele ignorando os comentários de Gina. - Me formei em medi-bruxa, já você deve ter se tornado aquilo que seu pai tanto desejou não é? - Nem sempre os filhos obedecem aos pais, sabe?- e abriu um grande sorriso a Gina. - Por favor, Malfoy! Você acha que alguém vai acreditar nisso?- disse ela soltando uma gargalhada fria, igual à dele. - Eu não disse pra você acreditar e muito menos algum desses idiotas.-disse ele lançando um olhar frio a ela-É melhor você correr pros braços do seu amado santo Potter. Ele a soltou e foi em direção ao bar, quando ela ia dizer alguma coisa, viu que ele desapareceu na multidão. Decidiu ir atrás de Harry.  
  
hr  
  
Enquanto isso, Harry se perdia em seus pensamentos e lembranças do passado. Nunca tinha se sentido atraído por ela antes, afinal era irmã de seu melhor amigo. Ela estava mudada, isso ele tinha que concordar. Ele se lembrou que já havia a achado bonita...  
  
Flashback:  
  
Foi em seu 21º aniversário, os Weasleys tinham preparado uma festa surpresa. Quando ele chegou na Toca, viu que todos seus amigos o cumprimentavam menos uma. Ela se mantinha a distância, estava assim desde que ele começou a namorar a Cho. Quando a noite chegou, todos estavam no jardim muito bem decorado. Havia pista de dança e um pequeno bar. Harry sabia que aquele era seu melhor aniversário.Foi quando ele a viu...Ela estava estonteante. Gina vinha conversando com Colin Creevey, que mantinha sua mão sobre o ombro dela. Ela usava um vestido branco, comprido e com um corte lateral. Os cabelos estavam presos por um coque elegante, Harry não conseguia tirar os olhos de Gina. Poucos dias depois ela se mudara da Toca, ele não soube mais dela.  
  
Fim do Flashback.  
  
Harry saiu de seu transe com alguém batendo à porta.A vontade que tinha era de beijá-la, não estava mais preocupado com Rony ou com os outros Weasleys, ele somente a queria. - Pode entrar.- o coração de Harry deu um pulo ao vê-la. - Hum...Você trabalha num ambiente melhor que o meu!- ele riu e se levantou. - Mas você tem a satisfação de salvar vidas.- ele colocou as mãos sobre os ombros dela. - Você também.- ela sorriu pra ele- Eu ouvi falar o que aconteceu há três anos...Fiquei surpresa de você ter escapado com tanta facilidade!- disse ela se afastando. - Sim...Eu quase morri.- ele viu ela levantar uma sobrancelha, prestava atenção a uma espada que estava pendurada na parede. - Essa é a...? - Sim, essa é a espada de Godric Gryffindor. Dumbledore me deu de presente quando saí de Hogwarts, me foi bastante útil.- ele tocou de leve a mão de Gina. - Que bom... - Você continua sonhando com o Tom Riddle?-disse ele encarando os olhos castanhos dela. - Sim...Nunca consegui me esquecer de como fui tola em acreditar nele.- ele colocou uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás da orelha. - Sinto muito por isso...- ele se aproximou da orelha dela e sussurrou- Gostaria de poder fazer algo pra você esquecer o passado...- ele sentiu a respiração dela ficar mais rápida. Ela o afastou e encarou os olhos verdes, a sua boca semi aberta parecia tão convidativa... Quando ela percebeu já estava nos braços dele, começou a sentir uma dor no peito. Não queria lembrar de tudo o que tinha feito por ele. Não consegui segurar uma lágrima teimosa. Ao longo do beijo, Harry sentiu uma lágrima tocar os seus lábios, ele sem pensar interrompeu o beijo e olhou pra Gina. Ela se mantinha em silêncio, mais algumas lágrimas teimavam em manchar seu rosto delicado. - O que houve?- ele perguntou encarando-a. Ela nada respondeu, tentou escapar dos braços de Harry, mas ele a impediu.- O que aconteceu? - É que...Eu lutei tanto pra te esquecer e você simplesmente me fez o favor de lembrar o passado...Tudo o que passei por ti...- Harry não entendia nada, achava que ela estaria feliz por finalmente ter um relacionamento com ele, mas ao contrário ela sentia dor ao beijá-lo. - Gina me desculpe...Eu não queria... - Harry apenas esqueça o que aconteceu aqui...- ela foi até a porta e o olhou, deu um sorriso fraco- Se você entendesse o que se passa dentro do meu coração...- e saiu do escritório deixando um Harry apaixonado e confuso.  
  
N/A: esse é o primeiro capitulo...gostaria de agradecer as pessoas que me ajudaram...Brigadão Patty, Harry Griffyndor, Maffy, Nani Potter, entre outras....muito obrigado!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ate o próximo cap. Beijus Ginny riddle(Dilma) 


End file.
